Burnt
by Wicked Lovelace
Summary: Mello wakes up and has no idea where he's at. All he can remember is the fire. Rated M for language. WARNING: slight boy love. don't read if you don't like. MattxMello MelloxMatt
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_

_Mello: Wicked is in too much shame to be here. She doesn't think this turned out well at all._

_Youji: So here we are! Wrap it up Mel._

_Mello: **Disclaimer: Wicked does not own Death Note or characters it all belongs to it's rightful owners.**_

_Youji: **Slight boy love.**_

* * *

A beeping sound wakes the small blond boy up. His eyes flash open, the blue color of them are darker than usual. "It's about time you woke up." A voice sounds from far away. The blond searches his hands around the bed he is laying in. _Where the hell am I?_

"How are you feeling?" There's that voice again. He rubes his eyes furiously and his vision slowly becomes more clear. A boy with reddish brown hair is sitting by the bed holding a Nintendo DS. His eyes are covered by a pair of goggles.

_He's wearing…goggles? Is it really him?_ He hasn't laid his eyes on the boy in years. "Mello…? Hello?"

Mello doesn't know what to say. Hell he doesn't even know how he got here. Wait where is here anyway? He watches as the boy pull off his brown gloves and touches Mello's forehead carefully. "You're still really hot. Can you feel any pain?"

_No way. There is no way in __**hell**__ this is real. I'm dreaming I've got to be dreaming. _But his dreams with Matt in them aren't anything like this. Not this…weird. Mello closes his eyes and repeats over and over to himself it's just a dream and then loses consciousness.

* * *

_What happened? Where was I last?_ The last thing he can remember is pushing that last button to blow the whole building down. He doesn't remember anything after that. He prepared the room so he would be unharmed in an explosion but it didn't go the way he planned. The Japanese police had the damn door open.

When Mello opens his eyes again no one is there. He tries to sit up but a pain shoots through him on his left shoulder and left side of his face. "What the hell?" He takes a glance around the room. He's in a bedroom? A very messy room at that. Clothes are strewn everywhere and video games and magazines are scattered places. He looks down at himself.

His shirt is off but he still has his pants on. He hears someone switching the TV channel in the next room. Mello kicks the sheets off of him and tries to get up the pain becomes worse with each step he takes. He sees his reflection in a mirror.

So that was it. His face and shoulder are burnt. It doesn't look too bad as it probably did. How long has he been here anyway? It really should look a whole lot worse than this. He grabs the door handle and opens it. There's a bathroom to the left and a hallway to the right.

He walks in the bathroom and shuts the door. Stumbling over to the shower he cuts it on. A knock on the door stops him from shedding his pants. "Mello? You might want to be careful with hot water; it'll make it hurt more." Matt's voice is muffled through the door.

Mello ignores him and hops in rinsing off quickly. He grinds his teeth together as the water hits the burns. Grabbing a towel he gets out and holds it around him as he opens the door. Matt is standing there and holding out a bag of clothes.

"Thanks." Mello grunts snatching the bag out of his grip and walks in the bedroom shutting the door once more. He can hear Matt give an irritated sigh. Mello looks at the clothes. There are leather pants and black shirt and a jacket. Matt definitely went shopping for clothes because there is no way Matt owned this.

Mello pulls boxers and pants on but leaves the shirt off not wanting to irritate the burn on his shoulder. "Can I come in?" Matt asks. Mello doesn't answer; his eyes search the room for his shoes. He needs to get out of here and quick. The door opens anyway and Matt steps in watching as Mello goes through his stuff searching for shoes.

"Where are they?" Mello asks after a few minutes.

"Why so you can take off again?" Matt asks.

"Just give me my damn shoes." Mello's voice raises an octave. He doesn't need to be around Matt anymore, if he stays he may never want to leave again. It took everything Mello had to leave Whammy's House without saying goodbye because if he did, he wouldn't have left.

"Where have you got to go?" Mello is silent. He has no where to stay right now, this is his only place. "Just as I thought. You can stay here until you're fully healed." Matt says and walks out of the room. Mello glares at Matt's backside and follows him down the hallway.

It's a small apartment. The kitchen connects with the main room. "Are you hungry?" Matt asks setting down his game.

Of course he's hungry, but like hell he's going to tell Matt that. He can live. "Not going to talk to me then? It's not like I rescued you're sorry ass, unless you _wanted_ the police to find you and take you into their custody. I can always take you back there now…" Matt trails off.

"I already said thanks." Mello says.

"Oh, I thought that was for the clothes."

"It was for both." Matt grins at that. He lays a pill and a glass of water on the table close to Mello. "What's it for?"

"You can't tell me you're not in pain."

"I can deal with it." But Mello swallows the pill when Matt turns his back to look in the fridge for something.

"So if you can deal with the pain, does that mean you can deal without this?" Matt holds a chocolate bar up.

Mello's eyes narrow to slits now. "What are you trying to do Matt?" he demands.

Matt just shrugs. "I'm just trying to be nice." He walks over to Mello still holding the bar. Mello watches as his hand reaches to a cigarette pack on the table. Mello's hand reaches out before he can stop himself and grabs Matt's wrist, forbidding him for taking the pack.

Sweat breaks across Mello's forehead and he can feel his heart pound hard in his chest as his hand touches Matt's soft skin. He jerks back quickly and turns away looking at the TV. "Did my gloves survive the fire?"

"Yes." Matt points to the table beside the couch. Small black gloves sit there. "But why does that matter?"

If Matt doesn't stop acting like this Mello was going to go insane. Why is he acting so weird anyway? He's acting different than Mello remembers. Mello turns to face him now. "What's wrong with you?" Matt just raises his eyebrows as if to question 'what?'

"You're acting weird…not like how you used to."

"Well Mello I haven't seen or spoken to you in around three years. How do you expect me to act?" Mello looks away guilt flowing through him now. Matt grabs his good shoulder and turns Mello to face him.

He suddenly presses his lips against Mello's. Mello's first reaction is to kiss him back but instead he shoves him away with a fist and hurries down the hall and slams the bedroom door shouting "Bastard!"

"Look who's talking!" Matt yells back.

* * *

Mello sits on the bed holding his head in his hands. _What the hell?! I can't stand this!_ It's been so long since he's felt Matt that close to him, even his dreams don't fill the need in him and yet here was Matt, ready to start back where they left off and Mello is denying him. _I've hurt him so much more than he's ever hurt me and yet he's willing to forget it. Why can't I?_

After an hour Mello walks in the living room. He stares at Matt playing the playstation. A cigarette sits between his lips and the goggles are on top of his head now. A lump rises in Mello's throat forbidding him from speaking now. Matt continues to play not noticing Mello standing behind the couch.

"M-Matt?" Mello whispers. Matt jumps and then puts the game on pause looking up at Mello behind him. "I-I'm…sorry." Mello closes his eyes before the tears can spill out. This is so unlike Mello, he never cries especially in front of Matt.

Matt is standing by Mello's side in a second and slowly reaches out to comfort him. "I can't stay here Matt…" Mello speaks quietly. "It's...it'll be harder to leave if I stay longer."

"Then don't leave. Stay." Mello shakes his head. _Why does he have to be so difficult?_

"You don't get it do you? I have to capture Kira. I had my hands on a Death Note once, I'll get it again."

"And you'll die trying."

"If that's the price I have to pay then fine." Matt groans and walks over to the counter lighting a cigarette.

"Then I'll help you." Matt says after taking a long drag from the cigarette and slowly blowing the smoke to the ceiling.

Mello stares at Matt. He can't put Matt in danger…it'd be his fault if Matt got hurt. "You can't. You could die."

"Then that's the price I'll have to pay." Matt throws his own words back at him. Mello balls up his fist in frustration. "Mello, you're so used to using people for your own benefits. Why can't you just use me now? I'm willing to be used if that's what it takes. Get it through your thick skull that I'm not losing you again!"

"But if you die then I'll lose you!" Mello screams and then covers his mouth. He's never really told Matt exactly how he feels and well let's just say that thawed the ice out. His emerald green eyes widen.

"You don't want to lose me?" Matt asks casually now. Mello doesn't say anything. "So…you're saying that if you let me help you with this bullshit and I get killed it'd hurt you?"

"Just shut up Matt."

"Wouldn't it hurt more to not let me come with you?" Mello ignores him and grabs the chocolate bar on the counter; he walks to the back room listening to Matt's footsteps getting closer to him.

_Five, four, three, two, one…_ Matt grabs Mello's arm and slams him against the wall. Mello winces at the pain in his shoulder. "Sorry." Matt says and loosens his grip but still holds him there firmly.

Matt's green eyes bore into Mello's blue eyes. "Your shoes are in the hall closet. I'm leaving, be out of my apartment in one hour, that's when I'll be back. I don't want you here." Matt says his breath dancing across Mello's lips. Matt can feel Mello shiver against him. Mello closes his eyes thinking Matt is going to kiss him but instead Matt releases his grip and walks to the front door and vanishes through it.

Silence fills the apartment and Mello sinks to the floor. Matt was wrong, it hurts more if Matt was the one to leave not Mello, because if Mello leaves first there's still a chance he can come back.

After forty minutes of sitting there he finally gets up and walks to the closet grabbing his boots and slips the shirt on. "Ten minutes left." Mello mumbles. He stares at the cigarette pack and keys still sitting on the table.

* * *

_Wicked: So there it is...I don't think it turned out that great but hey who knows? I wanted to just write one chapter but I have more in mind. So maybe two more chapters then? But only if people like it...oh and please review and tell me what you think that'd cheer me up. _

_Youji and Mello: -pats wicked-_


	2. Chapter 2

_**It was a long wait I know...but computer had a virus and crashed so yeah...but this is it. The last chapter. Only two I know...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor it's characters. **_

_**Warning: Boy x Boy Love**_

Matt searches in his pocket on the way back to the apartment for his cigarettes. "Great…" he mumbles when he realizes he forgot to grab them. He rubs his hands together as he quickly walks up the steps to get in the warmth. It's freezing cold outside, he's surprised he lasted an hour out here.

He grabs the handle and tries to turn it. It doesn't budge. "Don't tell me…" he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and tries to turn the door knob again. It's locked. "Ugh!" Matt fumbles in his pockets for his keys. "Great, this is just fucking great!" he sits down against the door smacking his head.

"He had to lock the fucking door didn't he? My keys are probably in plain sight on the counter! He did this on purpose…bastard." Matt mumbles to himself. He had originally planned that Mello really wouldn't leave. Guess he was wrong once again.

* * *

Mello looks around in Matt's room fumbling through drawers. He's not really sure what he's looking for. Empty cigarette packs lay around in the drawers. He glances at the clock. It's been an hour and twenty minutes. _Guess…he's not coming back right now._ Mello grabs his jacket and slides his gloves on walking to the door.

He grabs the pack of cigarettes. "He can learn to deal without them for once." Mello slips them in his back pocket and takes a bite of chocolate. Pocketing the keys he opens the door and Matt falls backwards right into Mello's legs.

Mello kicks him off and walks out the door. "What the hell were you doing?" Mello asks staring at Matt still on the ground rubbing his head from where he fell.

"What do you mean what the hell am _I_ doing? You were the one that locked me out of my own house, I thought you were gone!" Matt exclaims. "You were suppose to leave twenty minutes ago to!"

Mello rolls his eyes. "I'll leave now then." He walks away from the door and then a click sounds and the door shuts. Matt's eyes widen. He tries the door.

"You got my keys right?" Matt asks.

"I'm leaving why would I grab your damn keys? Shouldn't you have them with you anyway?" Mello asks hiding the fact the keys are in his pocket. _What am I doing anyway? I should just give him the keys and leave…but…I can't…_

"Great. Now were locked out. They were right in plain sight how did you not see them?!"

"Actually _you're_ locked out. I thought you were smart enough to have your own keys."

"They were my keys!"

"Whatever." Mello walks away toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Matt exclaims.

"I'm leaving." Matt hurries after him.

"You are not leaving. You're helping me get back in my damn apartment!" Matt says chasing Mello down the stairs. He grabs his shoulder but Mello just shrugs him off.

Matt groans and grabs his burnt shoulder. Mello lets out a hiss and turns ready to sock him. "Piss off!"

"You wouldn't hit me." Matt states. Mello's blue eyes narrow and he turns continuing to walk. He bites off a piece of chocolate irritated. Matt still follows him trying to stop him from leaving.

Then Matt spots it. He stares at Mello's butt. No not like that, well maybe a little, but his eyes spot the bulge in the back pocket. _Those are my cigarettes!_ Matt thinks to himself and casually slips his hand in Mello's back pocket.

His hand won't go in the pocket though because the pants are so tight. "What the hell are you doing?!" Mello asks and turns around facing Matt.

Matt's face heats up quickly reaching his cheeks and turning his ears red. "Y-you took my cigarettes!" he points out and crosses his arms across his chest.

"That doesn't give you the right to grab my ass." Mello says and crumbles up the wrapper to his chocolate bar.

"Just give them back."

Mello ignores him and turns his back walking down the sidewalk now. "Bastard!" Matt yells at him.

"Dumbass!" Mello calls back.

"Fuck you, you house locker out person…and cigarette stealer!" Matt says trying to come up with a good comeback but fails miserably.

"Wouldn't you like to?" Mello replies and grins. Matt's face heats up again. He can hear Matt's footsteps gaining on him, then suddenly Matt slams into Mello's back knocking him off his feet and on the ground.

"Get off me!" Mello yells turning on his back. Matt is trying to pull the cigarettes out of his back pocket.

"Then give them back!"

"Why can't you just go play your damn video games and forget about cigarettes?"

"Well let's see…_someone_ locked me out of my house!"

"It's an apartment!" They both lay there glaring at each other and then Mello closes the gap between them.

Matt reacts automatically and runs his hand through Mello's hair and parts his lips allowing entrance for Mello's tongue. Mello can taste the stale breathe of nicotine but it doesn't bother him like he thinks it would. He deepens the kiss and tries to push Matt up so he can position himself on top but Matt stops him.

"Cigarettes." Matt holds his hand out.

Mello groans and gets up. "Why can't you just quit? I really can't stand it. I can taste it in my mouth now!"

"That's your own damn fault!"

"When did you start smoking anyway?" Mello asks.

"Soon as I got out of Whammy's." Silence falls between them now. Mello looks up at the sky. It's growing cloudy probably rain is on its way.

"So…are you really going to leave?" Matt asks. Mello doesn't respond. He doesn't want to answer because for once in his life he's unsure about something. Mello hates to be unsure about anything. Matt sighs. "Can't you just let me help you? Just use me…I can't bear to lose you again."

"Matt…just let me go." Mello says and turns around refusing to look at him.

"You don't mean that." Matt can feel his eyes tearing up and he yanks his goggles down.

"Why…why do you wear those goggles?" Matt can hear Mello's voice cracking.

"So I won't drown in the rain." Matt reaches out and touches Mello's arm.

"It's not raining."

"Are you sure about that?" Matt says and pulls Mello into his arms.

Tears fall down Mello's face and he can feel himself shaking as he cries in Matt's arms. Arms lock around him tightly holding him close and Matt rests his head on top of Mello's. Raindrops are starting to fall from the sky now and thunder sounds in the distance.

"Mello…I love you." Mello presses himself closer to Matt at that. They stand there for half an hour letting the rain soak them.

"Matt we should go inside before we get sick." Mello pulls away then.

"Um Mello? How do you expect to get inside?" Mello just grins.

"I have my ways."

"You're not going to blow down the door are you?" Matt groans. "We see where that got you last time."

"I don't have any explosives." Mello walks back to the apartment and Matt follows having a bad feeling about how Mello was going to get back in the apartment.

At the door Mello stops short. He pulls out a set of keys from his pocket. "You bastard! You had my keys the whole time!" Matt accuses. Mello grins. "Wait…why did you…"

"I…can't…" Mello starts but stops. Matt understands.

"You're not suppose to leave…that's why you can't." Matt says and kisses Mello tenderly.

"Hey Matt?"

"Hm?"

"We're still standing outside." Matt groans and grabs the keys opening the door.

_**I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**_


End file.
